


La favola di John e Sherlock

by Macaron



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Melancholy, No Mary, Post-Reichenbach, Sad with a Happy Ending, eros & psiche Au, sort of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron/pseuds/Macaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amore e Psiche AU</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>“Sai…” aggiunge “A volte sembra solo che tu voglia vedere se posso rimanere impresso sulla pellicola fotografica, quasi che tu avessi paura che fossi solamente un fantasma.” Lo dice con una smorfia, con sarcasmo.</i><br/>John sorride appena. “Non un fantasma, un’illusione.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scritta per il Secret Santa del TCATH su prompt di Nightswimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La favola di John e Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswimming/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Амур и Психея](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810230) by [Lydia_Bennet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Bennet/pseuds/Lydia_Bennet)



> Al Secret Santa del TCATH non si può dire mai di no e questa storia è stata scritta per il prompt di Nightswimming(che ho un po’ stravolto ma del resto lei non ha finito Notes quindi): “Amore e Psiche!AU, perché io per il magical realism ci ho una passione.Pensavo a una variante johnlockiana post-reichenbach, in cui a Sherlock è permesso tornare da John prima di aver eliminato tutta la rete di Moriarty ma solo la notte e a patto di non farsi mai vedere in faccia, per cui John deve indossare sempre una benda quando sono insieme. John é metà preso bene (i due finalmente si dichiarano) e metà preso male perché ha il terrore che sia tutto un inganno e che in realtà si tratti di un'altra persona.Nel mito Psiche infrange la regola e rischia di perdere Amore per sempre; qui direi che si può scegliere il finale a seconda della quantità di angst che preferite (cioè o John resiste alla tentazione e Sherlock si rivela da solo oppure John non resiste e deve affrontare qualche tipo di prova per riavere Sherlock, tipo eliminare lui l'ultimo scagnozzo di Moriarty).” Note più lunghe della fic stessa come al solito.

**“Se Orfeo non si fosse girato, se Psiche non avesse tentato di conoscere, allora noi non avremmo creduto alla forza del loro amore."**

 

 

Si ricorda il mito di Eros e Psiche che sua madre amava leggere a Harriet per farla addormentare nel periodo della sua infanzia in cui sua sorella aveva sviluppato un’insana passione per la mitologia greca e latina. A quei tempi dall’alto del suo status di fratello maggiore aveva pensato che si trattasse di una storia sciocca, adatta solo alle bambine piccole. Perché Psiche avrebbe dovuto osare e infrangere il suo giuramento e guardare la divinità con cui passava le notti? Si trattava di aspettare che lui fosse pronto a mostrarsi a lei, godere di quella compagnia che la rendeva così felice, godere di quell’uomo che di giorno faceva ogni cosa per renderle la vita migliore e di notte l’amava perdutamente. Perché aveva dovuto infrangere la sua promessa? Perché non aveva creduto che un dio così meraviglioso potesse amarla? Perché non aveva aspettato? Perché non si era semplicemente fidata?

Adesso con il lieve russare di Sherlock nelle orecchie prova più simpatia per la povera Psiche e la sua curiosità. Forse perché non era (non è) nemmeno curiosità, forse perché è solo che ci sono momenti nella tua vita in cui la paura sembra essere più forte della speranza. Dei momenti come questo.

Come quando dopo aver passato quasi due anni a cercare di elaborare il lutto (ma il lutto non dovrebbero elaborarlo le vedove? Puoi essere la vedova di qualcuno senza mai essere stato sposato con lui? E ancora di più puoi essere stato sposato con lui senza aver avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo anche solo a te stesso?) per la perdita del tuo migliore amico qualche strana divinità ultraterrena decide che è stato tutto uno scherzo. Che “Ehy John Watson è stato tutto un trucchetto magico, una finzione, una gigantesca bugia e tu ci sei cascato con tutte le scarpe perché sei un idiota come tutti gli altri!”. E non è morto proprio nessuno cadendo da quel tetto del Barts davanti ai tuoi occhi ma il tuo migliore amico, Sherlock, Sherlock puoi dire il suo nome, puoi ricominciare a dirlo, è vivo e vegeto. E non solo vivo e vegeto, perché questo renderebbe la storia una favola a lieto fine e sarebbe davvero troppo facile, ma pronto a ritornare nella tua vita. Almeno per qualche ora al giorno. la notte.

“Ripetimelo un’altra volta, come se fossi un bambino di cinque anni.”

“Ti parlo sempre come se fossi un bambino di cinque anni, John.”

“Non mi pare che mi parlassi come se fossi un bambino di cinque anni dieci minuti, fa mentre ero tra le tue gambe. O almeno lo spero. Nel caso si spiegherebbe perché non piaci molto ai genitori.”.

“Lo vedo che stai ridendo con gli occhi.”

“Non sto affatto ridendo- ok come fai ad accorgertene se ho una benda?”

“Io vedo sempre tutto di te, John anche quando non posso farlo.”

“Questa stronzata sembra così tanto uscita da un romanzo per ragazzine che se non avessi paura di cadere ti tirerei un cuscino. Insomma mi ripeti come siamo finiti in questa situazione, Sherlock? Per favore? ”

Si sorridono, anche se non possono vedersi negli occhi.

“Per una serie di motivi che sconfinano nel paranormale e che ti ho già spiegato tremila volte e che nessuna di quelle sei riuscito a capire-”

“Questo perché sei la persona meno portata al mondo per spiegare qualcosa d’inspiegabile e non ci credi nemmeno tu!”

Sherlock allontana quella frase con la mano, noiosa. “Dettagli. Dicevamo. Non sono morto. E questo è ovvio, o almeno dovrebbe esserlo anche se hai praticamente insistito per avere anche le mie impronte digitali e il mio dna in triplice copia. Quando ho iniziato questa sorta di guerra contro Moriarty ho scoperto che erano coinvolte molte più persone di quante pensassi all’inizio. Solo perché non puoi provare qualcosa, perché qualcuno non è uscito allo scoperto, non vuol dire che non abbia influenzato la vita di molte persone.”

Solo perché qualcosa non lo dici ad alta voce non vuol dire che non stia influenzando la tua vita. Che non ci sia sempre stato. Questo non lo dicono ma la frase aleggia tra di loro.

“Alcuni di questi nomi, persone che non si possono nemmeno pensare senza che i loro servizi segreti lo sappiano e inizino a minacciarti quindi scordati che te li dica ad alta voce, erano più che desiderosi di aiutarmi e di mettere al mio servizio i loro mezzi. Questo mi ha portato prima sul tetto del Barts e poi in esilio per mesi a cercare di smantellare Moriarty e la sua rete. E soprattutto mi ha portato a sopravvivere a quella caduta che di trucco aveva ben poco ma sicuramente aveva molto a che fare con la magia anche se lo negherò appena uscito da questo letto.”

“Non devi ancora uscire da questo letto, vero?”

“No ma non stavamo parlando di questo e il fatto che tu stia cambiando discorso è il motivo per cui poi non capisci mai nulla di quello che ti spiego.”

Un bacio, una carezza. “Ma questo discorso è molto più interessante”

“John!” quasi scandalizzato.

“Ok sto zitto.”

“Visto che a sentir mio fratello tra le mie doti c’è quella di essere come si direbbe gergalmente a pain in the ass e nessuno riusciva a sopportare il mio muso lungo mi è stato concesso di ripresentarmi da te prima di aver terminato il lavoro per cui sono stato assunto. Però visti gli interessi che ci sono dietro questa guerra contro Moriarty e la sua rete e quanto sarebbe grave se l’operazione saltasse a pochi passi dal traguardo, a causa mia soprattutto, non mi è stato permesso di presentarmi a Baker Street davanti a delle frotte di giornalisti al grido di è qui la festa? Ma mi sono concesse solo poche ore al giorno, alla notte anzi, e tu non puoi assolutamente vedermi. Da qui il fatto che vengo a Baker Street solo di notte. Da qui la benda.”

“E dire che speravo l’avessi scelta per la tua passione per Cinquanta Sfumature di grigio.”

“Perché siamo finiti a parlare di colori?”

“Lascia perdere, è evidente che in questi mesi non ti sei dedicato a recuperare i peggiori best seller esistenti.”

“Mi sono dedicato a cercare di tenerti al sicuro, John.”

“E a smantellare la rete di Moriarty, lo so.”

“Questo è solo un mezzo, non un fine. Non è mai stato il mio scopo, non è mai stato quello a cui pensavo quando dovevo tener duro.”

“Lo so.”

“E non è quello a cui penso anche adesso, quando sono qui con te e so che fra…” guarda l’orologio “ due ore e cinquantadue minuti dovrò andarmene. Non Moriarty, non vincere una guerra, non salvare l’intera nazione, nemmeno salvare il mondo intero.”

Non si diranno mai frasi a effetto, John lo sa. Sherlock non lo inviterà mai in un costoso ristorante e poi si metterà in ginocchio con un anello chiedendogli di sposarlo. Non festeggeranno San Valentino tra petali di rosa e cioccolatini. A meno che non siano avvelenati o appartenenti a una scena del crimine. Sherlock non lo guarderà mai sgranando gli occhi come in un filmetto di serie b e non gli dirà tutti i motivi per cui lo reputa la persona più speciale del mondo. Lui stesso probabilmente non riuscirebbe nemmeno a prendergli la mano davanti a Mrs. Huston in questo momento o non arrossire all’idea di aver appena fatto l’amore con un uomo. Non sono fatti in questo modo, John lo sa. Non vorrebbe nemmeno che fossero fatti in questo modo. Però possono dirsi cose come queste. Però possono essere loro. E può essere abbastanza.

“Però non è giusto.”

“Cosa? La benda? Che io debba andarmene? Devi essere più preciso, John non posso leggerti nella mente.”

Bugiardo.

“No che tu sia costretto a fare tutto questo per proteggermi, non è il tuo lavoro quello. Tu devi fare il consulente investigativo, l’unico al mondo, è quello il tuo lavoro. Proteggerti è il mio. Dovrei essere io quello che si lancia dai palazzi per salvarti, non il contrario.” Ed entrambi sanno che è genuino mentre dice questo, che John Watson l’uomo che è stato vicino alla morte in guerra e ha chiesto a qualche Dio di risparmiarlo, non avrebbe un attimo di esitazione all’idea di sacrificarsi per Sherlock Holmes.

“L’hai già fatto.”

“Davvero?”

“In molti modi, prima o poi quando tutto questo sarà finito mi piacerebbe raccontarti quali.”

John sbuffa.

“Non mi credi?”

“Mi piacerebbe.”

E gli piacerebbe davvero. Credere a tutto questo. Credere che Sherlock non l’abbia mai volutamente ingannato perché troppo stupido o poco importante. Credere che l’abbia davvero pensato la metà di quanto l’ha pensato lui (che gli sia mancato la metà di quanto è mancato a lui). Credere che quello che c’è tra loro sia davvero reale e non una sua fantasia. Credergli anche se non può nemmeno guardarlo negli occhi.

Sherlock si lascia andare a uno sbadiglio.

“Sei stanco?”

“Un po’. “ Che probabilmente vuol dire che non riesce nemmeno a reggersi in piedi se è arrivato a confessarlo.

“Metti la sveglia, possiamo dormire qualche ora. Prometto di non fare incubi.”

Prometto di crederti. Di non fare come Psiche.

 

 

 

Solo che è facile promettere quando sei sdraiato schiena contro schiena all’amore della tua vita (John si appunta mentalmente di non usare mai un termine del genere con Sherlock, non è pronto a tutti gli insulti e le occhiatacce che gli causerebbe) e hai il calore del suo corpo a conciliarti il sonno. Meno facile è mantenere quella promessa dopo una giornata passata a visitare bambini con il raffreddore le cui madri sono convinte di doverli aiutare a stilare testamento o durante la pausa pranzo con l’ennesima collega che si sente in dovere di consolarlo (ancora?) e contemporaneamente distrarlo dai suoi pensieri riempiendo lo spazio di chiacchiere inutili e contenitori di cibi precotti. Meno facile è mantenere quella promessa quando Harry al telefono gli dice che dovrebbe proprio uscire con quella sua amica che è davvero carina e perfetta per lui (e John si domanda, in cuor suo, come nessuno abbia mai capito quanto la persona di cui avesse bisogno nella vita fosse distante dalla definizione di “carina”), o quando Mary la nuova infermiera della clinica dove lavora gli accarezza la mano e una parte di lui vorrebbe semplicemente prenderla tra le sue perché sarebbe molto più facile, perché Mary è intelligente e sveglia ed è davanti a lui e quello che gli offre è reale, è concreto e mentre allontana la mano con un sorriso di circostanza, può guardarla negli occhi (e vedere qualcosa, non limitarsi a sentire qualcosa, a immaginare qualcosa).

Meno facile è mantenere quella promessa quando i giornali, nei giorni in cui il primo ministro non occupa le prime pagine con le sue prodezze sessuali insieme a un maiale, trovano ancora spazio per titoli infamanti sul famoso detective Sherlock Holmes rivelatosi una frode. Meno facile è mantenere quella promessa quando ancora spuntano commentatori sprezzanti sul suo blog e per strada gli sconosciuti insistono a fermarlo solo per ricordargli che tutta la sua vita era solo una grande gigantesca bugia. Non lo è, non lo è mai stata, lo sa ma a volte crederci gli risulta difficile. A volte credere di non essere per Sherlock solamente una pedina in qualcosa di più grande ma una persona vera è difficile, soprattutto quando non può guardarlo negli occhi, soprattutto quando il loro tempo insieme sono poche ore all’interno di Baker street dove nessuno può vederli, dove nessuno può parlare con loro, dove non possono nemmeno guardare la stupidissima finale di Xfactor insieme perché John ha una fottuta benda sugli occhi e si perderebbe sia il piacere della gara che il piacere di leggere le espressioni di disgusto sul viso di Sherlock e capirle tutte (la sua unica dote). Meno facile è mantenere quella promessa nelle notti in cui Sherlock non si presenta e lui rimane circondato solo dal buio della sua benda (“Indossa la benda alle 22 precise John, non possiamo sapere se qualcuno ti sta controllando e non possiamo rischiare che tu mi veda solo perché sono arrivato dieci minuti prima e tu eri impegnato a cucinare un contorno di piselli con gli occhi belli spalancati!”) senza poter riuscire a dormire e senza poter vedere nulla, in un buio artificiale che gli fa quasi chiedere se non sia stato tutto un sogno il loro ricongiungimento, se una notte non sia semplicemente impazzito, abbia preso una dose eccessiva di un tranquillante e abbia iniziato a immaginare questa relazione quasi fiabesca con il suo migliore amico solo per evitarsi di finire attaccato a una corda insaponata.

Meno facile è mantenere quella promessa quando è più facile credere di essere impazzito che di essere amato.

Così ci sono le sere in cui John rimane fino alle 21 e 55 minuti con la benda in mano a passarsela tra le dita immaginando di avere il coraggio di non indossarla e immaginando la reazione di Sherlock a incrociare i suoi occhi all’arrivo a Baker Street. Può immaginare almeno una decina di sviluppi scaturiti da quel gesto e ogni tanto indugia nel pensiero di quelli più positivi, di quelli che finiscono con Sherlock che lo stringe a sé e gli dice che quella della benda è stata solo una prova e che lui andando contro tutto e tutto l’ha superata e che adesso potranno ricominciare da prima della caduta e andare sui casi e-

Ogni tanto indugia sugli scenari più negativi, quelli in cui Sherlock si arrabbia con lui e se ne va sbattendo la porta (in alcune di queste fantasie il cappotto di Sherlock sventola come un mantello, come se fosse un eroe di qualche spettacolo teatrale o ancora peggio uno dei supereroi che immaginava venissero a salvarlo dai problemi quando era solo un bambino) dopo avergli detto che non lo perdonerà mai per essersi rivelato come tutti gli altri, per non avergli creduto, proprio lui, John Watson, la persona che diceva di conoscerlo al cento per cento. O quelli in cui Sherlock arriva da lui e fanno appena in tempo a guardarsi negli occhi, in uno di quegli istanti che se fossero in una telenovela di quelle che guarda la signora Hudson si dilaterebbero all’infinito, e un proiettile sparato da un cecchino che li stava tenendo d’occhio (haha) colpisce Sherlock lasciandolo senza vita tra le sue braccia e-

E ogni tanto, quando ha avuto una giornata particolarmente dura e sua sorella al telefono gli ha ribadito per l’ennesima volta che tutto quello che ha vissuto con Sherlock non è stata altro che una presa in giro e che dovrebbe andare avanti a cercarsi una ragazza da sposarsi perché è quello a cui lui può ambire e non sicuramente una vita d’avventure ( e a John in quei momenti Harry sembra una delle sorellastre di Cenerentola), immagina scenari ancora peggiori. Immagina di non mettersi la benda e rimanere in attesa di Sherlock seduto sulla sua poltrona del 221B per ore, per giorni interi senza riuscire a muoversi per la paura che il suo migliore amico (il suo amante, il suo compagno) compaia proprio nell’unico momento in cui si è alzato per andare a lavarsi i denti o bere un bicchiere d’acqua. Immagina di non mettersi la benda e di aspettare in eterno un arrivo che non arriva, una persona che non esiste se non nella sua testa.

Dopo aver immaginato questo scenario John beve sempre un sorso di whiskey e si sente in colpa perché che genere di persona preferirebbe uno scenario dove la persona che più ama al mondo muore tra le sue braccia per colpa di un suo errore, di una sua mancanza di fiducia (mancanza di fiducia, chiamala con il suo nome) a quello dove quella persona non lo ama e non è vicino a lui? Che cos’è diventato? Che cos’è sempre stato? L’amore non dovrebbe renderti migliore?

La verità è che John non è sicuro di volerlo sapere, di voler sapere cos’è diventato, di voler sapere cosa c’è oltre quella benda e così, anche se non sa se per fiducia o per paura, stringe di più il nodo alle 22 di ogni sera si lascia sprofondare nel buio dell’attesa.

(Io non ho fede, io ho te.)

 

“Perché non possiamo farci una foto?”

“Che domanda è mai questa?”

Sono seduti sulla poltrona del 221B e Sherlock è rannicchiato tra le sue gambe, per quanto possibile per una persona così alta (e John lo sa benissimo che starebbero molto più comodi se fossero invertiti come posizione ma per qualche ignoto motivo il consulente investigativo preferisce così), leggendo quella che John pensa sia una rivista medica.

“Aspetta, lo so che non posso vederti ma io terrei comunque la benda e si tratterebbe solamente di una fotografia.”

“Una fotografia con la mia faccia, il mio viso impresso su un dispositivo elettronico che chiunque potrebbe riuscire a recuperare venendo a scoprire non solo che sono vivo ma che sono qui a Londra. John non sono sicuro che le endorfine post coitali stimolino al meglio i tuoi neuroni.”

“Aspetta ho un’altra idea!”

“Un’altra? Sei scintillante stasera!”

“ Potresti indossare qualcosa che ti copra il viso e poi scattare la foto.”

“E di grazia in che modo questo darebbe un qualche valore alla nostra foto insieme? Sarebbe la foto di te con la benda e la mia con cosa? Con un passamontagna? Non sapresti nemmeno che sono io.”

“Oh, io lo saprei.” E John lo dice con una tale sicurezza che per un attimo Sherlock si zittisce. Per un attimo non ha nemmeno voglia di dire una battuta sarcastica. Si chiede quante volte John l’abbia osservato senza che lui se ne sia accorto, si chiede se un giorno il dottore non penserà che tutti quegli anni in attesa che succedesse qualcosa (sono ancora in attesa, vero?) siano stati uno spreco e lo aspetti davanti alla porta per dirgli che il gioco non vale la candela, che quello che Sherlock può offrirgli, quel sentimento imperfetto che lui non sa nemmeno se sia amore (“come faccio a saperlo, John? Io non ho mai amato nessuno prima di te. Non so come dovrebbe essere l’amore, non so se sono in grado di provarlo ma sono sicuro che questa sia la cosa più vicina all’amore che sarò in grado di sentire in tutta la mia vita.”) non è davvero sufficiente per lui quindi grazie ma no grazie.

“Io sono il massimo esperto mondiale in Sherlock Holmes!” E poi John dice una cosa del genere, come se lo stesse guardando anche in quel momento, come se stesse leggendo le sue insicurezze e Sherlock vorrebbe solo strappargli la benda e mandare a quel paese Londra, mandare a quel paese il mondo intero perché lui non è mai stato un eroe e non vale la pena di iniziare ad esserlo adesso, non per salvare il mondo intero (per salvare John Watson, per salvare John Watson sempre).

“Una foto del genere sarebbe solo un rischio inutile, la mia missione è quasi arrivata alla fine, si tratta di aspettare solo poche settimane e per una foto dove tu nemmeno riesci a riconoscermi potrebbero morire così tante persone.” Sherlock parla di persone, non parla di John perché sa che quello è il modo in cui il dottore funziona. Il senso di colpa più dello spirito di autoconservazione.

“Sai…” aggiunge “A volte sembra solo che tu voglia vedere se posso rimanere impresso sulla pellicola fotografica, quasi che tu avessi paura che fossi solamente un fantasma.” Lo dice con una smorfia, con sarcasmo.

John sorride appena. “Non un fantasma, un’illusione.”

Rimangono in silenzio per il resto della sera. Prima che sia l’alba fanno ancora l’amore e Sherlock gli prende le mani e se le passa su tutto il corpo quasi a volergli dire “Io sono reale, noi siamo reali, sentici” nella speranza che i loro corpi parlino un linguaggio che John capisca, nella speranza che John possa fidarsi di quello che sente sotto alle sue dita più di quello che sente uscire dalla bocca di Sherlock quando ripete il suo nome ( “JohnJohnJohn”). Io sono qui, gli dice il suo corpo e spera con tutte le sue forse che John voglia ascoltarlo, voglia credergli. Quando si alza dal letto, prima che la luce entri nell’appartamento e qualcuno possa notarlo, John sta ancora dormendo e sul suo viso, per la prima volta da quando Sherlock è tornato, non c’è traccia di un sorriso e Sherlock sente con assoluta sicurezza che quello che hanno non è più abbastanza.

 

 

 

I giorni successivi, le notte successive le trascorrono come all’interno di una bolla, come in una sorta d’irrealtà. Il che è ridicolo a dirlo ad alta voce, perché si vedono solo la notte e non si vedono davvero visto che c’è una benda tra di loro e nessuno sa dei loro incontri, ma Sherlock sente che in quelle notti c’è qualcosa di diverso. Che quando sono insieme è come se non lo fossero. Si sente come se stessero correndo sull’orlo di un precipizio e non riuscissero più a fermarsi. Quando John dorme nel letto insieme a lui, il petto del dottore contro la sua schiena, non si permette di chiudere gli occhi nemmeno per un secondo, non offre al suo cervello la possibilità di staccare, lo pungola costantemente perché arrivi prima a una soluzione, perché risolva gli enigmi più in fretta. Sente, per la prima volta da quando era sul tetto del Barts al telefono con John, di non aver abbastanza tempo. Si sente lento, non all’altezza. Solo che, come quella volta, non sa se non è non all’altezza dei misteri da risolvere e dalle menti criminali contro cui si deve confrontare o di un sentimento che non pensava di poter provare. Non sa nemmeno quale delle due ipotesi lo spaventi di più ( la seconda, sempre la seconda).

Poi un giorno, una notte, arriva nel 221B e le luci sono spente come al solito ma c’è un silenzio che di consueto non ha nulla. Prima di mettere anche solo un piede nella sua stanza (la loro stanza) sa per certo che non vi troverà John. Sa che sono passate diverse ore dall’ultima volta che John ha camminato su quel pavimento. Quello che non sa è dov’è. Il perché non c’è invece, quello può dedurlo facilmente. Solo che non è sicuro di volerlo fare. L’ha sempre saputo alla fine, vero? L’ha sempre saputo che alla fine John si sarebbe reso conto che non ne valeva semplicemente la pena. Di aspettare che potesse tornare dalla morte, di aspettare che fosse pronto a provare qualcosa, di aspettare che diventasse un eroe. Non è stato abbastanza intelligente, non è stato abbastanza veloce. Da bambino aveva un cane, era il suo unico amico, l’unico che lo capisse, l’unico per cui fosse abbastanza (abbastanza normale e al contempo abbastanza intelligente, non è mai stato nessuna delle due cose per gli altri bambini o per suo fratello), un cane che poi si è ammalato gravemente e che non è riuscito a salvare. Nelle ultime settimane prima che i suoi genitori decidessero di sopprimere il suo cane ricorda di aver studiato su tutti i libri di medicina veterinaria trovati in casa ma anche in quel caso non aveva fatto in tempo, non era stato abbastanza sveglio da scoprire una cura per il tumore che affliggeva il suo cane, non era stato abbastanza veloce. Non era stato abbastanza veloce per salvare il suo cane, per salvare John, per tornare in tempo.

Torna in ogni caso. Torna tutte le notti al 221B (non casa, non casa adesso), nella speranza di trovarci John. Va bene anche se non lo vuole più vedere, va bene anche se è impegnato a sbaciucchiarsi con un’inutile segretaria come faceva prima. Va bene qualsiasi cosa, basta che John ci sia. Potrebbe chiedere a Mycroft di rintracciarlo, non lo fa. Sa che se gli fosse successo qualcosa lo saprebbe sottopelle, prima che da suo fratello. Si chiede se John abbia sentito sottopelle che lui era ancora vivo quando si è lanciato dal Barts, se l’abbia sentito e questo abbia reso più difficile scontrarsi con quel lutto, con un cadavere in una bara con l’aspetto di Sherlock. Si chiede se riuscirà mai a fare ammenda e contemporaneamente si rifiuta di sentirsi dispiaciuto. Ha fatto quello che doveva, ha fatto l’unica cosa che doveva. Non è dispiaciuto, non chiederà mai scusa per questo. Ma magari passerà la vita ad affrontarne le conseguenze, conseguenze che iniziano con un appartamento vuoto per dodici giorni di fila.

E finiscono con John dentro il tredicesimo. Non ha la benda. È la prima cosa che Sherlock nota, dopo aver respirato il suo odore, sentito i suoni che fa un appartamento quando è abitato da John Watson e può tornare a essere una casa invece di un luogo. Una parte di lui quando intravede John sulla sua poltrona e scorge, nella penombra della stanza, la mancanza della benda si sente ferita. John l’ha tradito in un certo senso, non ha avuto fiducia in lui. Una parte di lui invece prova un certo sollievo, questa è solo l’ennesima conferma che nel mentirgli quando si è lanciato dall’ospedale ha fatto bene, che non avrebbe retto quel segreto. E poi qualcosa, una parte di lui con cui di solito non ama fare i conti, si sente semplicemente felice perché John è lì. Perché John c’è e tutto quello che sono stati possono ancora esserlo. Nella penombra John sorride.

“Non posso venirti incontro, inciamperei.”

Non capisce. Non gli piace non capire. “Di cosa stai parlando?”

“Se ti avvicinassi probabilmente lo sapresti.”

Sherlock non si muove, quasi paralizzato.

“Ma forse puoi dedurlo anche da lì.”

Ancora nessun movimento, ancora nessun suono. Poi.

“Non hai la benda.” Non è una domanda eppure lo è, Sherlock Holmes che constata l’ovvio. C’è una prima volta per tutto.

“Non ho la benda, non vuoi sapere perché?”

Silenzio.

“Probabilmente l’hai già dedotto, vero? Però io voglio dirtelo, devo dirtelo. Perché io non le so fare queste cose, non sono bravo in questi discorsi ma non vuol dire che ogni tanto non si debbano farli, vero?” Lo dice e c’è una frase tra quelle parole che entrambi possono sentire. Perché tu non mi hai detto niente.

“Non sono andato al mare, non sono andato a trovare Harry in questi giorni.” John ride. “Io te lo dico ma magari tu non ti sei nemmeno accorto che non ero qui.”

“Io mi accorgo sempre di quando non ci sei.” È vero. Se n’è sempre accorto solo che a volte il John della sua testa era più rumoroso di quello nel loro appartamento.

“Mh.” Uno sbuffo. “Sono andato da un medico. Cullverton Smith, lo conosci? Non è proprio un vero medico, è stato radiato. Non una bella persona. Magari sarebbe stato un ottimo tassista, ma sicuramente non una bella persona.”

Il riferimento al loro primo caso insieme gli fa credere di poter respirare di nuovo per la prima volta da quando ha notato la mancanza della benda sul viso di John.

“Io non ce la facevo più a resistere, sai? Ho resistito alla guerra. Ho visto morire dei miei amici, ho ucciso delle persone e sono andato avanti. Ho messo insieme i pezzi, anche se non benissimo o non sarei stato a rigirarmi tra le mani una pistola prima di conoscerti ma in qualche modo ce l’ho fatta. E poi sei arrivato tu, e sei caduto e a me sembrava d’impazzire. Avrei preferito impazzire. Magari sono impazzito.” Un sospiro. “ E poi sei tornato e mi hai scelto e allora ho pensato di essere davvero definitivamente impazzito. Mi hai chiesto di aspettare, di mettere una benda sugli occhi e di crederti e io l’ho fatto, ti giuro che l’ho fatto Sherlock perché sei l’unica persona per cui valeva la pena di farlo. Volevo resistere, volevo avere fiducia. Volevo arrivare al giorno in cui mi avresti detto di togliere la benda e dirti: Hai visto stronzo che meritavo la tua fiducia? Hai visto che sono stato bravo? Però non ce la facevo più, non riuscivo a resistere. Non riuscivo a capire se eri solo nella mia testa perché tu sei tu e una persona come te non potrebbe mai scegliere qualcuno come me se non nella mia testa.”

“John…”

“Ho passato giorni a rigirarmi tra le mani la benda, a dirmi domani la tolgo e a non farlo mai. E poi mi è venuto in mente Cullverton Smith, i suoi esperimenti, quando è stato radiato e quando non ce l’ho fatta più l’ho chiamato.”

“John cos’hai fatto?”

“Lo sai benissimo cos’ho fatto. Altrimenti ti saresti avvicinato. “ Sorride. “Puoi farlo, non è sgradevole da guardare mi hanno detto. Come sai, io non posso saperlo.”

Sherlock non è stato presente il giorno in cui hanno soppresso Redbeard. Si è nascosto nella sua cameretta e ha fatto finta che la realtà al di fuori non esistesse. Adesso però non è più un bambino, adesso è il momento di essere coraggioso. Di avvicinarsi.

“John…”

“Mi è sempre piaciuto il tuo modo di dire il mio nome, sembrava che riuscisse a voler dire così tante parole, ad essere così tante parole insieme. Chissà quante cose nuove riuscirà a dirmi adesso che l’udito avrà un ruolo più grande nella mia vita.”

Dalla poltrona gli allunga la mano e Sherlock la prende tra le sue.

“Sono riuscito a farti stare zitto, a sapere che era così facile. Non mi chiedi niente?”

“John, perché…?”

“Questa non è la domanda giusta, a quella la risposta la sai già.”

“E qual è la domanda giusta?”

“La domanda giusta, mh. Ha fatto male, John? È permanente, John?”

“Lo è?”

“No, almeno non in teoria. Si tratta di una cecità temporanea da cui dovrebbe essere possibile guarire con delle terapie mediche. Ho tutti i farmaci su quello che penso sia il mio comodino ma potrebbero benissimo essere nel lavandino. “ Ride. Gli ha appena detto di essersi accecato e ride, cos’è quest’uomo di cui stringe la mano tra le sue. “Ovviamente essendo una prassi non proprio legale non ho nessuna garanzia. Mi aspettano sei mesi di buio totale e poi si può intraprendere la terapia medica per far tornare la vista ma non ci sono certezze. Potrei tornare a vedere benissimo, potrei avere dieci decimi come tornare a vedere solo delle ombre. “

“Come essere condannato alla cecità?”

“Totale e per tutta la vita, sì. Penso sia questo il problema quando ti rivolgi a un criminale, non offre le stesse garanzie del medico del pronto soccorso dietro casa. È anche vero che al medico del pronto soccorso dietro casa non puoi chiedere di accecarti.”

“Non puoi ridere! Non puoi ridere adesso!” Sherlock è quasi senza fiato. Vorrebbe essere arrabbiato. Vorrebbe andarsene. Vorrebbe che tutto questo non fosse mai successo, che loro non fossero mai successi.

“Perché no? Ho riso su una scena del crimine dopo aver ammazzato un uomo, questo è quello che sono, questo è il modo in cui siamo. Tu ti sei lanciato da un palazzo per proteggermi, io mi sono fatto accecare per proteggerti.”

“Non è per niente la stessa cosa!” Com’è potuto succedere? Com’è potuto diventare lui quello instabile ed emotivo?

“ Lo è in qualche modo. Tu non potevi permettere che ti vedessi, avrebbe significato rischiare la tua vita. So che hai detto tutte quelle stronzate su Londra per convincermi ma sarebbe bastato dire che saresti stato tu a rischiare la vita per darmi una motivazione. L’unica motivazione di cui m’interessasse. Non potevi permettere che ti vedessi ma io stavo impazzendo, Sherlock e sapevo che avrei fatto una cazzata prima o poi. Che mi sarei tolto quella benda perché-“

“Perché non ti fidavi di me.”

“Non perché non mi fidavo di te, proprio per niente. Perché non mi fidavo di me stesso. Se c’è una cosa in cui credo, una sola cosa quella sei tu. Non ho mai messo in dubbio te, ho sempre messo in dubbio me. Non la tua capacità di amare, ma la tua capacità di amare me. Di meritarti io. Di resistere io. Ho sempre saputo che ne sarebbe valsa la pena, lo so ancora adesso. Ho scelto di fidarmi di te e non di me stesso. Ho scelto d’impedirmi di togliere la benda. Ho scelto di poter avere te e se dovessi diventare cieco per sempre, cosa che comunque non è detto che succeda e non voglio che succeda, sono sicuro che troveremo una soluzione. Insomma, non so se lo sai ma il mio ragazzo è un genio e se c’è qualcuno che può inventare una cura per la cecità auto inflitta è sicuramente lui.”

Sherlock sbuffa appena. “Non sono poi così intelligente.”

“Forse no ma l’idea di dover preparare il tè per entrambi ti farebbe così paura che sono sicuro ti applicherai per diventarlo.”

“Da bambino avevo un cane, sai? Un cane per ciechi forse potrebbe fare al caso nostro in attesa del mio ritorno, posso informarmi.”

“Mi piacciono i cani, ho sempre voluto un bulldog.”

“Hai mai sentito di un bulldog per ciechi, John?”

Io non ho fiducia, io ho te.

 

 

 

**Nove mesi e quattro giorni dopo.**

 

“John sbrigati! Gladstone deve uscire e fra ventisette minuti pioverà.”

“Sto arrivando, e da quando riesci a dedurre anche il tempo?”

“Dio eri più veloce quando ti aiutavi con quel tuo stupido bastone per ciechi di adesso.”

“Lo rimpiango anche io quel bastone, potevo sempre minacciare di tirartelo in testa in queste occasioni.”

“Adesso puoi sempre minacciare di spararmi. Con la tua vista da dieci decimi riusciresti anche a colpirmi.”

“Ah no non mi abbasso a questi trucchetti, mi limiterò a proibire a Gladstone di dormire sul letto.”

“Non oseresti!”

“Non potrei mai anche perché ormai è così grasso che è impossibile sollevarlo!”

Io non ho fiducia, io ho te.


End file.
